The Golden State
by our.broken.fairytale
Summary: "To new possibilities." Harry raised his glass, holding a gaze on Sadie. "To this summer." Sadie said and touched all their cups with hers. One Direction
1. I

So I had started something like this awhile ago but never finished. This is just a small taste of what I have already written. I want to see if I should post the rest or not. Hope you like it:)

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mum and Dad,<em>

_I'll be gone by the time you read this note. It's nothing you have to worry about, just some summer fun with you know who. It seems like forever that I've waited for this. I'll be back before you know it and I'll send letters all the time – keeping up the phone bill will be too expensive where we are going. You've taught me to follow my heart and I am; it's set on going there. I'm going to miss you._

_I love you. _

_Sadie_

She read the note for the last time, folded it and let it drop on her dark blue duvet. The first light of morning peeked through her window and she knew it was time to go. Looking around her room and going over a mental check list, she took a deep breath and headed out the door, duffel bag over her shoulder and suitcase dragging behind her.

She moved quietly down the stairs, through the hall, looking at the house as if it were for the first time. Everything seemed so different now she was leaving and didn't know exactly when she would be back. She spent a little extra time at the family portraits wall and then unlocked the door and stepped out into the chilly summer morning.

The faded orange and white Volkswagen van pulled up next to her house as soon as she turned around from locking the door. _Right on time_, she thought and smirked, the excitement and adrenaline of the whole trip coming on full force. The passenger window rolled down and Tess stuck half her body out, slamming her hands repeatedly on the door.

"Wake up the whole neighborhood will ya!" Niall yelled from the driver's side.

Not even half way down the walk way, Liam jumped out from the van and engulfed Sadie in a bear hug. She laughed and hugged him back. He set her down and grabbed her bags, telling her to get comfortable as long as she didn't take his spot. Everyone knew Liam needed at least two spots in the very back.

Sadie had only been in this van once before - Niall found it hard to drive with the steering wheel on the left side. There were two seats in front, a 'love seat' in the middle and three joined seats in the back. After kissing the couple on the cheek, Sadie took her place by the window in the middle. Liam finished putting her bags away and laid down on the three back seats.

"Next stop, Harry's house." Niall said and swerved onto the street.

Within three minutes they pulled up in front of Harry's. Sadie thought about how happy she was to be finally getting out of this hell-like town. She thought about how big and better America would be, how there would always be something to do, how everything would be different. She smiled at the thought. She turned her attention outside when a door slammed shut.

It obvious why Harry was the most popular guy in town. Just walking towards the van, he looked breathtaking. The morning sun sculpted his face perfectly, highlighting a few strands of his dark curly hair. His capturing sea green eyes could be seen from a mile away. His toned torso could almost be seen from beneath his white v-neck shirt, his biceps clearly visible in the early morning light. His natural dark pink lips were pulled up in his usual cocky half smile. He walked with a confidence that made you want to know him, as all the girls in town did.

Sadie leaned over and opened the sliding door, the smell of his aftershave instantly filling the van. Liam tackled him with a hug, ruffling his hair. Tess kissed his cheek and Niall made baby noises before laughing, leaving everyone slightly confused. Harry sat down next to Sadie in the love seat and gave her a one-armed hug.

Sadie marveled at how long all of them at been friends, literally since year one. It was good to know that there someone who would always have your back. They all knew each other inside out.

Within thirty minutes of the car ride, Tess was snoring, the radio was blaring with Niall singing his heart out and Harry was informing Sadie and Liam about how he woke up yesterday to nudes pictures of Cynthia Anderson.

"Gross!"Sadie exclaimed.

"It's not like I asked for them!" Harry replied. Sadie figured he was telling the truth.

"She's kind of a whore." Liam added.

"True that." Harry and Sadie said at the same time. Sadie turned to look out the window. The sun had risen above the horizon now, just pecking across rooftops. It was going to be a hot June day. Harry turned to look at her. She was beautiful, he couldn't deny that. Her wavy pink hair – first, dyed as a sign of rebellion against her parents when she was fourteen, now, her trademark – fitted perfectly around her heart shaped face. Her plump lips were parted slightly and her dark brown – sometimes almost seeming black – eyes took in the landscape outside.

Sadie felt Harry's stare and turned to look at him. She smiled and so did he.

/

"Take good care of her." Niall said, fake sobs erupting from him. He handed the car keys over to Louis who patted him on the back.

"You owe me one for this." Louis was the whole reason they had even considered going to American – California to be exact.

"You bet we do." Tess said and kissed him on the cheek. All irritation from being awoken was gone when she realized they were at the airport.

At the beginning of the year, Louis had come up to them one school day explaining that his uncle, a pilot, had offered him half the price tickets _to_ California. Getting back would be their problem but no one exactly cared for that bit at the moment. Everyone jumped at the idea. Who wouldn't? Louis told his uncle the idea was a go and they spent three months getting the money.

Everything was to be kept quiet. Their parents would never agree to anything like this while they still lived under their roofs. Said so themselves. And they needed to save all the money they could. Moving out was no option. So they studied and work, acting like nothing was wrong while for months they were planning. Now the day was here. And they were going to America. And no one could control their excitement.

"California girls we're unforgettable!" Sadie sung, earning a few looks from on-lookers.

"Oh please, you don't have a drop of American in you." Harry bumped their hips and swung her duffel bag over his shoulder. Everyone gave Louis a final goodbye – he couldn't join because of a summer internship he had been hoping for ever since he was twelve – and entered the airport.

/

The apartment, something Sadie had come across randomly while they were all searching for flats, was located in San Diego and was a twenty minute walk from the beach. Sadie couldn't believe her luck. She had heard flats were expensive by the beach in California but with all of them paying rent, it was affordable.

When they stepped into the taxi, the sun was setting but there was humidity and warmth in the air. Though everyone knew they drove on the right hand side here, it was a little strange. Harry wrapped his arm around Sadie's shoulders and Liam listed off some facts he had learned before the trip as they watched buildings and palm trees and people blur by.

The taxi drove onto a main street and once at the top of the hill they could see the last of the sun's ray reflect off the surface of the waves in the distance. "Look at that." Tess murmured and Niall kissed her.

They pulled up in front of the four apartment complex. Tess and Sadie plowed over the boys and stood in the apartment driveway. "Good job Sadie." Liam said after paying the driver. A moment of peace was broken with the whistle of the cab driver.

"Your bags! I got places to go!" Harry doubled over laughing and Liam and Niall quickly got all the bags out before the driver slammed his foot on the gas pedal. Sadie and Tess tried to get Harry stabled but instead he fell on the sidewalk, clenching his stomach.

"It wasn't that funny Harry!" Sadie chuckled and pulled him off the ground, dusting him off. After a couple of deep breaths, he took a few bags off of Liam's hands and straightened up.

"Sadie goes first." Niall said and she set off towards the staircase situated in the middle of the complex. Sadie grazed her hand over the railing of the second floor, taking in the street below her. A few younger teenagers rode past on skateboards, surf boards clutched under their arms. Their skin was sun-kissed and their hair was matted with sea and sand. A convertible drove past. Palms tree seemed to be the only tree planted around the property. The breeze was light but carried the smell of ocean.

They arrived at the door marked 11. Its paint was peeling and the door handle was rusting. Sadie pulled out an envelope from her pocket and removed the key. She eyed Harry and he nodded, smiling. She twisted it in the keyhole and the door swung open.

The apartment was bare of furniture. The boys made a pile of the luggage by the door. The kitchen and living room was one big open space. The kitchen counters were straight to their left. The balcony doors were parallel to the front. There was a door to their left; a bedroom and another door down the wall; another bedroom. There was a reasonable gap between the wall with another door around the corner; the bathroom.

"This is perfect." Tess whispered and broke off to look around. As did everyone else.

Sadie went into the kitchen, not exactly knowing why, and started opening the old cabinets. When she opened the last one she smiled in response.

"Jack-fucking-pot." Harry whooped behind her. She turned around and looked at him. Before, everything had seemed like a dream but now, looking in his sea-green eyes, reality hit and Sadie let out a little excited shriek and jumped into his arms.

/

After spending an hour in search for a store with cheap duvets and pillows, the teenagers burst through the door laughing and _happy. _Niall placed the Taco Bell bag on the counter while Sadie and Tess took all the comforts out of the plastic carriers and spread them on the living room floor. Harry took the plastic cups from a brown bag and got one of the many bottles of booze down from the last cabinet, pouring equal amounts in five cups.

Everyone shifted into the living room, taking their food and drinks with them.

"We need to make a cheer." Harry said, sitting down on a pillow.

Everyone sat in a ring. "Only this once." Liam replied and raised his cup.

"To love." Niall raised.

"To love." Tess kissed Niall, smirking.

"To new possibilities." Harry raised his glass, holding a gaze on Sadie.

"To this summer." Sadie said and touched all their cups with hers.

* * *

><p>Please review and favorite. Tell me if it's good or bad and if you have any subjects that would make a funny conversation for the group, please share:) x<p> 


	2. II

The California sun, which really was _just_ the sun, fluttered through the closed blinds, lighting the specks of dust that hung in the air. Harry kept his eyes closed as he started to wake up. There was an uncomfortable weight around his waist and an even drift of hot, sweet air hitting his face. His head throbbed but not as much as he would have thought.

Something swiped across his cheeks and his eyes shot open. He let out a very unmanly scream at the sight of something pink swaying in front of his face. It was a second later that he realized it was Sadie and she was biting her lip to stop from laughing. His cheeks flushed red. Another second later, he realized that _she_ was straddling _him_ and his thoughts suddenly became very inappropriate.

Liam's laughter came from the kitchen. Harry bucked Sadie off him and sat up. "Well, now that you're up and _moody_, Liam and I are going shopping." Sadie got up from the floor and Liam handed her a cup with water. Harry rubbed his eyes.

"Fabulous." He said and yawned, standing up himself from their substitute bed. "Are Tess and Niall going?" He took Sadie's cup from her hands mid-sip and gulped down the rest.

"Rude." She muttered and walked to the sink. She was wearing a grey tank top tucked into light blue high-waist shorts with converse. She looked good although her skin was almost see-through.

"They left before any of us were awake." Typical them. Harry ran a hand through his disheveled hair, only wanting to go back to sleep.

"What are you getting?" He asked, already feeling like sleep was taking over.

"Cheap furniture." Sadie walked over again, smiling. Happy. _God, she was beautiful_.

Harry reached into his back pocket and took at his wallet, clutching onto a good chunk of the money. He put the money in front of Sadie who quickly outstretched her hand, looking mischievous. Harry decided against it and put the money in Liam's hand. The only person Harry knew that would keep it safe, spend the equal amount and return whatever was left to him – if there was any. Sadie stuck her tongue out. "My share." He told Liam.

"Good choice mate." Liam chuckled and earned a huff from Sadie.

"On your way then menservants." Harry laid back down. Sadie linked her and Liam's arm together and they skipped out of the flat.

/

They fell down on the mattress laughing, raising an inch from the rebound before falling flat on their backs. Liam turned his head to get a better look at her. "It's been a long since it's just been me and you."

"Too long." Sadie agreed, turning her head as well. Liam looked back and grabbed the plastic card from the post.

"Too expensive, let's move on." He sat up.

"But it's so comfy." Sadie whined and pretended to fall asleep.

After another three hours at the famous IKEA, they walked out of the sliding doors with their wallets reasonably lighter. Liam read over the receipt. Three queen mattresses, a sofa set, five nightstands, a kitchen table set, and various bags of kitchen appliances and decorations. Liam commented on how it was good thing they had been saving for five months and Sadie agreed, a little more focused on the American accents around her.

This was really happening. They were there, in California, fending for themselves and doing a damn good job at it. Okay, fine, they had only been in the state for less than 24 hours but they knew what they were doing and the summer had endless possibilities. Sadie felt a type of contentment she couldn't place and linked her arm with Liam's. They were there and they were living life.

/

Harry ended up waking up at five in the evening. He took a quick shower and was just putting on his shirt when Tess and Niall stumbled through the door. He stepped out of the bathroom.

"Where have you guys been?" He asked, moving to fridge that had been left here before realizing it was empty.

"Here and there." Tess whispered slowly and giggled, pulling Niall towards the makeshift bed. They fell on pile with a loud thud but only erupted with giggles. Tess pulled Niall's face to hers and brought her leg over his waist.

"Fucking hell, guys, I'm still here!" Harry yelled and covered his eyes. It wasn't like them to do this.

"Man up big boy." Tess yelled back and slid off Niall. Harry stared at them like they were crazy. _Whatever,_ he thought. He grabbed his aviators.

"Okay, well I'm leaving. Have fun… being you two." He sighed and walked out the door. The air was warm and the sun was setting. The two skateboarders he saw yesterday rode down the hill and he turned the opposite way. He wondered where Sadie and Liam were. They had been out all day, well he thinks they had been out all day. He wouldn't really know.

The air was humid and the sidewalk was sprinkled with sand. The streets were filled with people coming home from the beach. Harry thought maybe he should buy food so they actually have something to eat. After another turn on a street, he came across a grocery store and went in.

Before he could grab a cart, someone screamed his name and came hurtling towards him. Harry was prepared enough to open his arms and catch her. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and rested her chin on his shoulder. Liam came jogging up to them, pushing two carts, one that was filled to the brim with food and the other held plastic bags from IKEA.

"Thinking about spending all the money in one day?" Harry joked. Liam smiled and rummaged through the cart.

"Everything is so cheap here! And there are a lot of two-for-one sales." Liam held up two boxes of plastic cars and a box with Toy Story on the cover. Harry shook his head and Sadie dropped from their embrace.

Sadie and Liam showed Harry around the store and they added a few more things to the cart. They paid and exited.

"How are we going to carry all of this without our arms breaking off?" Liam mumbled and Sadie began pushing one cart down the road.

"We'll return them later!" She said and the boys chuckled as she coasted down the sidewalk, people jumping out of her way. They shared a look and followed.

/

The group spent another night drinking the left-over booze in the cabinet and spending most of the night out on the balcony. Harry kept stealing glances at Sadie who was always smiling or laughing or joking. He loved that about her, how she was always positive. After a few hours, Sadie ended up nestled under Harry's arm with her thin legs draped across his. He kissed the top of her head and smiled at how right this felt and how perfect this night was. Eventually, they grew tired and passed out on their hardly comfortable fake bed.

Sadie and Liam, the ones who weren't as affected by jetlag, woke up at the same time and quietly got up. They change and took time in the bathroom before grabbing a quick breakfast from their recently stocked fridge.

"Surprise coffee?" Liam asked.

Sadie smiled. "Exactly what I was thinking."

/

"Honestly, you'd think finding a Starbucks around here would be easy." Sadie exclaimed as they turned on yet again _another_ street which by the looks of _didn't _have a coffee shop. Liam laughed at how frustrated she had become in the last twenty minutes. He saw a bunch of teens walk into a store. He read the sign above. _Jamba Juice._ Hm, sounds interesting.

Liam grabs Sadie's arm and pulls her over to the door. "Liam dragging me like this will not make me love you more." Liam shook his head.

"We're going to have juice inside alright?" Sadie agreed. They walk into the shop, it smelled insanely like fresh and nature like with a hit for some type of vitamin of what not. The teens Liam had seen walk in where sitting down at a table and three blenders behind the counter were on full blast. One of the employees gave them a friendly 'hi' and Sadie waved in return.

"Hottie at eleven o'clock." She whispered in Liam's ear who turned to look. There was a guy there.

"Um?" Liam said and Sadie giggled.

"He is gorgeous!"

"I thought you meant a hottie for me!" He playfully pushed her away from him and decided to see what the store had to offer. All the names on the three giant boards either had a berry of fruit apart of them.

"I want to order." Sadie said suddenly. Liam was a little surprised because Sadie was the type of person to hand over her money and have someone else buy whatever she wanted for her. But then he saw the guy she had been ogling early was standing behind the cashier register and he understood. She fixed her hair and slightly bounced over. _Thank God Harry's not here_, Liam thought as they began talking.

* * *

><p>This isn't as long as I wanted it to be but I felt I should update it. Hope you enjoyed x please review.<p> 


End file.
